


Bullies

by SHERlockedNloaded



Series: Edmund Whump [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Bullies, Edmund Hurt, Edmund Pevensie-centric, Edmund Whump, Edmund is the best character, Guilt, Hurt Edmund, Poor Edmund, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHERlockedNloaded/pseuds/SHERlockedNloaded
Summary: The teachers weren't the only ones that noticed Edmund's change over the holidays. Edmund's old "friends" don't approve of Edmund's sudden change of heart and want to teach him a lesson.
Series: Edmund Whump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980703
Comments: 10
Kudos: 146





	Bullies

Many noticed Edmund's change of behavior when he came back from his temporary home of Professor Kirke's mansion. He went from being a snobby, snivelling bully to a kind, wiser-than-his-years boy. He became a lovely person to be with- if you got him to talk. That was the thing that shocked people the most. Before this change, he'd never shut up, never let an opportunity to shoot someone down with his wit pass. Now it was a bit of a struggle to get him to talk, for he only ever did it when he was comfortable.

There was also this sort of... sadness in his eyes, and if you looked hard enough, you would find guilt there whenever his siblings were with him. Hidden, but still there. He was happy, though. Any fool could see that. Happier than he'd been in a long time.

And Andrew and the crew hated it. It had taken a long time and a lot of hard work to break down Edmund and bring him down to their level, and it had been worth it. He was a nice add to their little gang of bullies, throwing snide words at his victims and sometimes a pretty good punch.

The change... well, it changed that. Once he came back, he stopped talking to them, stopped even giving them attention at all. It was like they no longer even existed.

Only when they picked on kids did he notice them. He'd give them a look like, really? And then go to the kid and lead them away from the group like they didn't exist again.

The first couple of times this happened, the gang just kind of let it slide. They were shocked. The "disappointment look" was one they'd never seen anyone but a teacher or parent use, and the fact that it came from previously hot-headed Ed was surprising and weird to them. Nobody stood up to them, either. Ever. Especially not a former member, and especially not Edmund. Even before he'd joined their group, he'd tried to hide from them and everyone- even his siblings. Something had changed, and they hated it. They wanted their "Hot-Head Ed" back.

Andrew glared at the boy as he lifted his little sister- Lucille or something- onto his back and gave her a piggyback ride, laughing. He needed the kid who'd made snide remarks at everyone to return- or at least to be scared of them and stop interfering. As he watched them teeter over and fall onto the grass, he felt an idea tickle the back of his brain. One of the things he'd noticed was that Edmund had grown closer with his family- closer than he'd even been before. Now, Andrew was no expert, but he knew that when you have people backing you up, you feel better about standing up to others. If he could make Edmund feel isolated and alone he could get him back- or he could get him out of the way a little more permanently.

"What are you thinking 'bout, Andrew?" James asked, looking curiously at the boy next to him. He could practically see the wheels turning in his leader's head. He eagerly awaited the answer. He loved Andrew's ideas, for they always involved him hurting someone.

Andrew smiled. "What if... we got him away from his siblings? Do you think he'd be as bold as to stop us then? If we all found a time when he's alone, we could exploit it..."

"I like where this is heading," said James, a crooked smile stretching his lips. "I'll tell the boys to look out. Once we find the right moment, we'll teach him a lesson."

"Great," the leader said with a nod. "Do that now, and report to me when it's done. Make this top priority, or he might get his older brother to stop us too. Once we get Ed out of the way, it'll get his older brother out with him."

James nodded and hurried off to spread the news. Andrew watched Edmund get up with a laugh and lift his little sister into the air and twirl her around once, twice, three times before he lost balance and fell again, his sister landing on his chest. He curled his lip at their giggles. How dare Edmund be happy. He should be miserable.

The curl of his lip turned into a sneer. He was soon to be miserable, at least. Very soon.

...

Avoiding the gang he'd once been a part of proved to be harder to accomplish than Edmund had originally thought it'd be. They seemed to be everywhere, whether it be passing him on campus or staring at him through a window. It was like they were following him or something. But there wasn't much he could do. Besides, they were leaving everyone else alone now, so if being stalked meant less people hurt, so be it. 

Cornering him, though? That crossed the line.

He'd been walking back to his dorm, a little late because he'd wanted to study a little bit extra so he'd pass an exam he was struggling with. He'd told Pete and the others that he'd come in a few minutes, but one question led to another and suddenly the sun had already set. At least he no longer struggled with the subject and was fully confident that he would pass his exam the next day. He rubbed his hands, trying to get some sliver of warmth as the first couple of snowflakes of the season fluttered to the ground. The cold reminder of the witch distracted him and took over his senses. So much so that he didn't even notice the footsteps or the quiet sniggers until it was too late.

An arm wrapped around his neck and pulled him back into the dark space between buildings. He bit back a yelp and took a deep breath. Panicking only fed assailants' hunger for power- keeping a cool head gave you a clearer mind, one that could make escape plans or some pretty biting insults. He couldn't help tensing up when he realized just how many people were there. Practically the whole group had shown up for this- whatever "this" was.

"Hiya, Ed," the boy holding him sneered. "We missed you."

Edmund knew that voice. "Hey Andrew. I'd like to say I missed you too, but that'd be a lie."

The hold around his neck tightened, and Edmund tried not to panic as his air supply was cut off.

"Aw, Ed, don't lie. We know you missed us, just admit it." The hold tightened again. "Admit it."

Edmund mentally rolled his eyes. Really? So this was how it was going to go, huh? "Fine," he choked out. "Sure. I missed you all loads."

The grip loosened and Edmund gasped as many mouthfuls of air in as possible. He tried to ignore the twisted looks in the boys' eyes as they moved around him, watching Andrew for the sign to attack. He knew that look- it was the look of the Witch's wolves. The one that laughed at weakness and hungered to put a weakling in its place. Edmund hated that look with a passion.

Another reminder of the White Witch didn't calm Edmunds nerves, and neither did the cold. He hated the cold, he hated the witch, he hated the wolves, and he hated his old pals. He felt a growl start to grow in his throat, but forced it down. Freaking out wouldn't help matters.

Think of Aslan, think of Aslan, think of Aslan. Edmund repeated this mantra until the vision of the White Witch and her wolves disappeared. He straightened. "What do you want? This isn't just a friendly little visit, I'm guessing?"

Andrew rolled his neck and shoulders, and Edmund sighed. He knew what that meant. The gang had come up with little signals to give orders. This one meant: pay attention, we'll be attacking soon. It was just a matter of how soon, and how long he could stall them.

Edmund mentally groaned. No one was coming to the rescue. He should have told Peter to come check up on him if he took too long, and this whole thing could've been avoided. Better yet, he could have told his siblings that he felt like he was being followed and warn them about it. But nooooo. He just had to keep that all to himself.

"Depends on what you define as friendly," Andrew said. "You're not expecting a hug, are you?"

Edmund shrugged. "Are there any better options?" 

"For you? No." Andrew rolled his shoulders again. The rest of the boys snickered and started cracking their knuckles as they stepped forward.

"Wait," Edmund said, backing up a little. "Before you beat me up and all that, tell me why you're doing this. I've stayed relatively out of your way. I haven't been much of a bother. If this is about me leaving this stupid group-"

"That's a little part of it," Andrew admitted, flipping his blond hair out of his eyes as he shrugged. "But we mostly just want you out of the way. No one interferes with us pickin' on somebody- especially not a cop-out. Either join us, or get out of the way."

Edmund sighed, out loud this time. "I can't just ignore you guys hurting someone. I have to do somethi-"

"Your loss," Andrew interrupted. "Boys? Get the message across, will you?"

His previous mates from last term swarmed around Edmund, each demanding to have the first shot at him.

"No, I want him! I got him to join in the first place!"

"Which is why you should hit him last, Jim."

"What? That's not fair!"

"What about me? I was the one who figured out he was staying late!"

"Ooh, that's a good point, actually."

"But I wanna..."

Edmund wasn't just going to stand around and wait for them to make up their minds. He assessed them all, trying to find the weak link. There, in between little Louis and Timmy, was a gap. Not super wide, but it was enough. He lunged at the gap, bowling over the boys, and only got two steps away before being tackled to the ground.

"You really thought it was going to be that easy?" Andrew demanded haughtily.

Edmund coughed, squirming under the pressure of the leader's weight. "I was hoping."

"Well, you were wrong."

"Yeah, I noticed that," Edmund retorted.

To his surprise, Andrew got off of him. The grin on his face didn't make Edmund feel very good about it, though. "Instead of arguing about who hits first, why don't you all just hit him at the same time?"

The others looked at each other. "Good idea, boss. Very clever."

Andrew huffed. "Get on with it!"

Edmund clenched his fists. If running wasn't going to work, the only other option was fighting his way out. He didn't want it to come to this, but then again, he didn't want any of this happening. He just really had rotten luck.

He lashed out, slamming his palms into Andrew's chest. The blond flew back, knocking down two others. One struck at him, only to be stopped with a blow to the nose. Two more were knocked down with hits to the lower jaw before Edmund got tackled to the ground again. His eyes blurred with the pain from practically bashing his brains out on the pavement. 

Edmund saw a blurred Andrew stand over him, wiping his bloody nose angrily. "Oh, you're gonna pay for that, brat."

A kick to the ribs made Edmund gasp for air and curl up into a ball to make himself a smaller target. Sure, he'd gotten injuries before in Narnia. He'd been through wars and being held hostage and even the occasional kidnapping. Didn't stop it from hurting.

He couldn't think of a plan to get out. Running hadn't worked, force definitely hadn't worked, plus the sheer difference in numbers (ten against one isn't super fair) quickly eliminated all of the plans in Edmund's mind. Besides, in Narnia, he'd almost always had at least one of his siblings with him during situations like this. Only with the witch had he been alone, and that hadn't worked out very well. He very much hated to be alone. And, as it turned out, for good reason.

"Get him up," Andrew demanded after another kick.

Two arms hooked under his armpits and pulled him to his feet. He was shoved to the wall, a hand painfully twisted in the roots of his hair and pushing his head to the bricks behind him. Edmund stared defiantly at Andrew, ignoring the twanging of pain from his hurt body. "This isn't going to stop me, you know. I'll still stand up to you, no matter what."

Andrew smiled crookedly. "What about if you're dead? How will you stand up then? I'm curious."

Edmund's eyes widened as he felt cold metal on his throat. "I-I'm sure I'd figure out a way."

The metal dug in a little deeper. "Let's test that theory, shall we?"

"Woah, Drew," one of the boys said a little nervously. "Don't you think that's taking it a bit too far? I-I mean, what if we get caught?"

"We won't."

"But-"

"I said, we won't!" Andrew whirled around to see who'd spoken up.

The kid threw his hands up. "Nah, I'm outta here, man. I'm not going to jail."

The others nodded slowly, murmuring. 

"Fine, fine," Andrew spat. "But I'm not letting this knife go to waste."

The full meaning of those words caught up to Edmund, but it was too late to act on them. He was shoved to the ground again (honestly, he thought, make up your minds) and pinned there by straddling him.

Another reminder of his time with the witch. He remembered the grumpy dwarf with the knife trying to kill him even before he met Jadis. He remembered thinking of this after and wishing the dwarf had killed him then. That way, at least, he wouldn't have been a traitor.

He was pulled out of the memory when he felt the cold metal on his arm. His right sleeve had been rolled up to the elbow and exposed to the cold air, making him shiver. "Don't do this, Andrew. Please don't."

The boy only sneered and traced his arm with the knife, making Edmund shiver again, but this time, it wasn't because of the cold. Or was it? That look in his former 'pal's' eyes was icy, and the sneer an exact replica of Jadis's.

"Should I do the whole arm, like a tattoo sleeve, or just randomly cut here or there? What do you think?"

"I think that you should just give the whole thing up and call it a day," Edmund said weakly. "Pretty good deal, don't you think?"

His answer was a tiny cut just above his wrist. Edmund hissed, feeling a drop of blood slide down his arm.

Another cut, just above it. Deeper this time, more painful. Edmund's eyes teared up. "Stop it."

Another, even deeper than the last. Edmund bucked, desperately trying to get Andrew off of him. "Stop!"

There was no reaction from the boy, just those icily excited eyes and a big creepy smile. The knife made yet another cut, and Edmund began to thrash wildly, not even caring if it killed him.

"Hold him down! If you want a turn, hold him down!"

Hands pinned him to the ground as he struggled. He finally stopped when they kicked him and began gasping for air as the wind was knocked out of him. He started to laugh without humor. "Why... why is it always me?"

"Because you're a prat," Andrew said snidely, and made another cut.

Edmund just closed his eyes and let the tears escape. He didn't cry out anymore, didn't beg, just laid there and accepted the pain. Aslan, please help me. Please. It hurts, Aslan.

"Edmund? Ed, where are you?" a voice cried, piercing the silence. "Edmund?"

"Over here! I'm-" Hands were shoved on top of his mouth, muffling his cries. He wrinkled his nose and licked the disgusting hand, but it only earned him a slap on the side of his head. Ow.

He felt the only last course of action was to struggle wildly again, and this time he ignored the slaps and didn't stop. Please, Aslan, help me.

"Edmund! Get off of him, you dirty little-!" The hands and body pinning him down were suddenly gone, and then there was the sounds of thuds and fading footsteps.

Edmund had recognized the voice. "P-Peter?" he said weakly.

"Edmund!" That was Susan. "What- oh my, your arm. It's okay, we'll get you to the nurse's wing."

"Rubbish. That nurse is deplorable." That was definitely Peter.

Arms wrapped around him and lifted him up. "Who were those guys?" Peter demanded. "I think I recognized some of them. They weren't your old..."

Edmund nodded. "Yeah. They were. So, this is probably my fault. L-let's just forget this all happened, alright?"

"Your fault?" Peter demanded. "Of course it wasn't your fault! You've gotten better, Edmund. Don't still be guilty about all that. Besides, they're still-"

Edmund lost interest after that, falling into unconsciousness as the reality of what had just happened settled into his brain.

...

Edmund woke up to Peter leaning over him. "Yahhh!"

Peter laughed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"I- I wasn't scared," Edmund defended weakly.

Peter only shook his head, his smile slipping off his face. "Those stupid kids are paying for what they did to you. I reported them to the principal, with you as evidence. The idiots signed their stupid little insignia on your... your arm."

Edmund's eyes widened and he looked at his right arm, only to realize it was completely swaddled with bandages. "They did?"

Peter nodded. "Yeah."

"Can't you see the boy needs some rest?" the nurse chided Peter. "Get out! I'll get him all better before you know it."

Only then did Edmund realize he was in a hospital bed. "What- what did they do to me?"

"Only cut you up a bit and broke a rib or two. No biggie," Peter said sarcastically before the nurse began shooing him out.

"Just give me a second!" Peter hissed. "Look, Ed, I wanted you to know: it's not your fault. So get that through your stubbornly thick head. Got it?"

Edmund only gave him a little grin and watched as the nurse started gently nudging him out. 

"Hey, Pete?" Edmund asked tentatively before the nurse shut the door in his brother's face.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Peter smiled. "No problem. What are brothers for?"

Edmund sat back and stared at the ceiling, overcome with emotion. Thank you, Aslan. Thank you for them.

A warm, comforting feeling swept over him, and Edmund took that as a "You're welcome." He slipped back into sleep, still thanking the great lion for the help. 

**Author's Note:**

> My first publication on Archive of Our Own! What do you think?


End file.
